Axle City Grand Prix/Gallery/1
Prologue: Bump's broadcast S2E12 Overview of Axle City race.png S2E12 Bump making his entrance.png S2E12 Bump delivers the opening announcement.png S2E12 Bump "one wild ride".png S2E12 Street racetrack.png S2E12 Racetrack going through carnival.png S2E12 Last stretch before the end.png S2E12 Finish line.png S2E12 Bump announces the race name.png S2E12 Bump "the Axle City Grand Prix!".png S2E12 Audience cheering.png S2E12 Blaze's grand entrance.png S2E12 Blaze "Whoo-hoo!".png|"Whoo-Hoo!" S2E12 Blaze doing a jump.png S2E12 Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E12 Blaze says hey.png|Hey! S2E12 Blaze "this grand prix race is gonna be awesome".png|I hope you're excited. Because, this grand prix Race is gonna be awesome. S2E12 Blaze and AJ notice Gabby behind them.png S2E12 Gabby wheeling her toolbox.png S2E12 AJ decides to get a tune-up.png|"Maybe we should get a tune-up before the race starts." S2E12 Blaze "That's a good idea".png|"That's a good idea. C'mon!" S2E12 Blaze heads for the garage.png The Super Remote Control S2E12 Gabby greeting three trucks.png S2E12 Gabby "How can I help?".png S2E12 Blue racer speaking up.png|"Gabby, I'm supposed to be in the race..." S2E12 Blue racer has a flat tire.png|"...but I've got a flat tire!" S2E12 Yellow racer is out of fuel.png|"Yeah, and I'm all out of fuel!" S2E12 Red spectator is hungry.png|"And I'm hungry!" S2E12 Racers stare at the hungry truck.png S2E12 Hungry spectator "Well, I am".png|"Well, I am." S2E12 Gabby pondering.png S2E12 Gabby has what the others need.png S2E12 Gabby unlocking her toolbox.png S2E12 Gabby's toolbox opens.png S2E12 Blaze and AJ greet Gabby.png S2E12 Blaze "a lot of racers".png S2E12 AJ "Can you really fix them all".png S2E12 Gabby "You bet I can".png S2E12 Gabby reaching for something.png S2E12 Gabby shows her super remote control.png S2E12 Gabby's super remote control.png S2E12 Gabby "to control any machine".png S2E12 Gabby about to demonstrate her remote.png S2E12 Gabby activating the remote.png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on an air compressor.png S2E12 Air compressor giving blue racer's tire air.png S2E12 Yellow racer next to the fuel pump.png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on the fuel pump.png S2E12 Fuel pump activating.png S2E12 Yellow racer getting fuel.png S2E12 Red spectator next to the popcorn maker.png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on the popcorn maker.png S2E12 Popcorn maker activating.png S2E12 Popcorn maker starts popping.png S2E12 Blue racer's tire being filled.png S2E12 Blue racer says thanks.png S2E12 Yellow racer being fueled up.png S2E12 Yellow racer "That's more like it".png S2E12 Red spectator eating popcorn.png S2E12 Red spectator "Dee-licious!".png S2E12 Gabby "I can even use".png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on the power wrench.png S2E12 Power wrench activating.png S2E12 Blaze watching the power wrench.png S2E12 Power wrench tightening Blaze's tire rivets.png S2E12 Blaze getting his tune-up.png S2E12 Blaze "My tires feel amazing".png S2E12 AJ likes Gabby's remote.png S2E12 Crusher enters the garage crying.png|And...cue the adversary. S2E12 Pickle comforting Crusher.png S2E12 Pickle "It's gonna be okay".png S2E12 Gabby asks Crusher what's the matter.png S2E12 Crusher "I wanted to look".png S2E12 Crusher covered in dirt.png S2E12 Gabby tells Crusher not to worry.png S2E12 Gabby can use her remote.png S2E12 Gabby uses the remote on a hose.png S2E12 Hose activating.png S2E12 Hose spraying Crusher.png S2E12 Hose stops spraying.png S2E12 Gabby "Now you're all clean".png S2E12 Crusher sparkling.png S2E12 Crusher showing off.png S2E12 Everyone hears Bump's warning cue.png S2E12 Blue racer "Come on, let's go!".png S2E12 Yellow racer "the grand prix is starting!".png S2E12 Red spectator still eating.png S2E12 Red spectator "Comin'!".png S2E12 Blaze invites Gabby to race with him.png S2E12 AJ "You can be on our team".png S2E12 Gabby accepts.png S2E12 Gabby decides to bring her remote.png S2E12 AJ getting on Blaze.png S2E12 Blaze "you definitely don't want anything to happen to that".png Crusher's idea S2E12 Crusher and Pickle see Blaze exit.png S2E12 Pickle mentioning Gabby's remote.png S2E12 Pickle "if you had a remote control like that".png S2E12 Pickle "you could fix things".png S2E12 Pickle "and help people".png S2E12 Crusher "CHEAT!".png S2E12 Crusher got an idea.png S2E12 Crusher tells Pickle his idea.png S2E12 Crusher laughing.png S2E12 Crusher exits near Pickle.png S2E12 Pickle trying to warn Crusher.png|"Okay. But, the thing is, I'm not sure that's a very good..." S2E12 Pickle completely annoyed.png|"Oh Boy!" The race begins/Remote thief S1E12 Racers lining up at the start.png S2E12 Bump "start your engines".png S2E12 Racers revving up.png S2E12 Blaze ready to race.png S2E12 Crusher snickers behind Blaze.png S2E12 Bump "GO!".png S2E12 Racers rocket out of the start.png S2E12 And they're off.png S2E12 Blaze behind one of the racers.png S2E12 Blaze passing the yellow racer.png S2E12 Blaze passing the light blue racer.png S2E12 Blaze doing a flip.png S2E12 Blaze turns a corner.png S2E12 Racers and Crusher turn a corner.png S2E12 Gabby cheering from Blaze's cockpit.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S2E12 Crusher appears behind Blaze.png S2E12 Crusher about to steal the remote.png S2E12 Gabby's remote hooked.png S2E12 Gabby sees her remote get taken.png S2E12 Crusher gets the remote.png S2E12 Gabby "My remote control!".png S2E12 Crusher looks at Gabby's remote.png S2E12 Gabby "We've got a problem".png S2E12 Crusher jumping in front of Blaze.png S2E12 Crusher "And wait 'til you see".png S2E12 Crusher approaching a tennis ball dispenser.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the tennis ball dispenser.png S2E12 Tennis balls spill out of the dispenser.png S2E12 Blaze slips on the tennis balls.png S2E12 Blaze flops down.png S2E12 Crusher laughs as he takes the lead.png S2E12 Crusher zooms out of sight.png S2E12 Gabby "Crusher's gonna use my remote control to cheat".png S2E12 Blaze "He's not gonna beat us".png S2E12 AJ "nothing's gonna stop our team".png S2E12 Blaze "Let's get that remote back".png S2E12 AJ and Gabby cheer.png S2E12 Blaze revving up again.png S2E12 Blaze hurries to catch up.png Ready for takeoff! S2E12 Blaze passes a racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes another racer.png S2E12 Blaze passes yet another racer.png S2E12 Crusher holding the remote.png S2E12 Crusher spots something.png S2E12 Cement mixers.png S2E12 Crusher gets an idea.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the cement mixers.png S2E12 Cement starts spraying everywhere.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the cement.png S2E12 Blaze jumps over the cement.png S2E12 Blaze ducks under the cement.png S2E12 Blaze escapes the cement.png S2E12 Close-up of Blaze jumping.png S2E12 Blaze catches up to Crusher.png S2E12 Crusher spots something else.png S2E12 Iron gate.png S2E12 Crusher smiling wickedly.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the gate.png S2E12 Gate starts to close.png S2E12 Blaze sees the closing gate.png S2E12 Blaze looking confident.png S2E12 Blaze approaches the gate.png S2E12 Blaze slips under the gate.png S2E12 Blaze smiles and goes on.png To return to the Axle City Grand Prix episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries